


Todas las historias comienzan igual

by Loredi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Family, First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-23
Updated: 2007-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-15 12:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loredi/pseuds/Loredi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una historia de cómo se conocieron Albus Severus y Scorpius en el tren a Hogwarts y cómo avanza su relación.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Todas las historias comienzan igual

**Author's Note:**

  * For [netsu(lj)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=netsu%28lj%29).



Todas las historias de amor comienzan igual. Dos personas. Dos cuerpos que se mueven cadenciosamente, jalando tras ellos el baúl en el que sus vidas han sido guardadas. Un tercer cuerpo que emerge y se estaciona entre ellos para impedirles el tan deseado acercamiento, cuerpo que, sin saberlo, ayuda a empezar o a solidificar la relación. Y así, en el principio, dos cuerpos extraños chocan… -          Imbécil, fíjate por dónde caminas – gruñó Septimus Nott, aguerrido miembro del cuarto año de la casa de Slytherin.  

-          Lo siento - Albus palideció un poco. Se había despedido de su padre hasta el último minuto y ahora estaba buscando a James, que se había desaparecido en el tren sin dejar rastro. Había chocado de lleno con aquel muchacho moreno que se erguía frente a él con una mirada tan fija y con tanto despercio que Albus no pudo evitar sentir miedo. Mucho más miedo sintió cuando el chico sacó su varita y le apuntó.

-          Discúlpate como debe ser. Tú todavía no me conoces, ¿verdad? – el otro chico entrecerró los ojos y Albus tragó saliva - Mi nombre es Septimus Nott y y yo soy el líder de Slytherin, así que más te vale no meterte ni conmigo ni con los demás, ¿entendiste? Albus quedó bastante molesto por ese tono. Interiormente intentó recordar todos los hechizos que James había probado con él ese verano, para ver con cuál podría darle una lección a ese tipo que ya de principio le caía tan mal. Pero, por otra parte, el otro chico era de de algún año superior, seguro que sabía muchísimo más que él. Y si lo atacaba recibiría algo de vuelta… -          Eh, tú, ¿qué crees que haces? – una voz grave salió del compartimiento más cercano.

-          ¿Y a ti qué te importa? – respondió el chico Nott - ¿Defiendes a tu noviecito? – Nott soltó una carcajada de muy mal gusto y preparó su varita – Esto es para que ustedes, tontos de primer año, aprendan con quién no deben meterse. Le…

-          Expelliarmus – murmuró la voz tras Nott y una vez que éste no tuvo varita en las manos, prosiguió –. Everte Statum – Nott cayó irremediablemente al piso –. Furnunculus – y le salieron un montón de forúnculos y ampollas en el rostro, dejándolo irreconocible. Finalmente, la voz murmuró –. Lumus – la punta de la varita brilló y se apagó.

Todo eso pasó tan rápido que a Albus sólo le dio tiempo de parpadear un par de veces, sin creerse que alguien le estuviera dando su merecido a ese pesado. Como caído del cielo. Ahora que Nott estaba en el piso, quejándose dolorosamente, Albus pudo apreciar a la persona que había estado tras los hechizos. Era una figura menuda, nada amenazante a decir verdad. Fijandose bien, traía pantalones, así que debía ser un chico, pero de no ser por eso y visto de lejos podría haberlo tomado por una chica. La luz de la ventana del tren le daba de frente y hacía brillar casi enceguecedoramente su cabello rubio platinado.  -          Ey, tú, ¿te vas a quedar ahí tirado todo el día? Si alguien viene te culparán de lo que le pasó a este retrasado.  Hasta ese momento Albus notó que había quedado tirado en el piso desde el momento en que había chocado con Nott. Se levantó de un jalón, avergonzado ante el otro chico que a simple vista parecía más listo y de más rápidas reacciones.  -          Eh… yo… - Albus se acercó a él, buscando una forma de agradecerle que no sonara tanto a agradecimiento. 

-          Entra aquí, rápido – el chico rubio lo metió en el compartimiento de un jalón. Adentro estaba otro chico de cabello castaño que al parecer se había quedado dormido.

-          Fue un buen hechizo, se lo merecía – dijo al fin Albus.

-          Lo sé – respondió el rubio y se acomodó el cuello de la túnica con aires de grandeza –. Es un estúpido. Mi padre me habló de él y de su padre y me advirtió de estar preparado para esa alimaña.

-          ¿Ah, sí? Papá no me advirtió nada de él…

-          Entonces tal vez tu padre no conoce a los Nott tan bien como el mío – el rubio resopló ligeramente –. Yo soy Scorpius Malfoy – extendió su mano.

-          ¡Ah! Alb… Al, Al Potter – Albus sacudió la mano y entonces lo miró más atentamente - ¡Malfoy! ¡Tú estabas en la plataforma! 

-          Como el cien por ciento de los que abordamos este tren – respondió Scorpius en tono burlón.

-          Ah… sí, es cierto – aceptó Albus, ruborizándose. ¡Pero qué cosas se le ocurría decir! Se guardó para sí el comentario sobre las miradas de odio que su tío Ron le había dirigido a los Malfoy. ¿De qué servía que se lo dijera a este Scorpius? Seguro terminaba con ampollas en el rostro como Nott.

Estaba a punto de abrir la boca para intentar hacer conversación cuando una prefecta abrió la puerta y se paró con firmeza frente a ellos.  -          Así que, ¿quién de los dos es el responsable de esto? – señaló a Nott, que ahora parecía estar exagerando sus quejidos y muecas de dolor.

-          Uh… - Albus se quedó en blanco.

Scorpius se rió abiertamente y miró la insignia de prefecta, una Ravenclaw, con cierto desprecio. -          ¿Te das cuenta que estás culpando a unos chicos de nuevo ingreso de un ataque a un alumno de cuarto año? - la chica entrecerró los ojos – Tenemos prohibido hacer magia en casa y todavía no tenemos nuestra primer clase de… ¿qué hechizo le hicieron? ¿Transfiguración? ¿O fue una poción? – Albus casi suelta una risita ante la cara de ignorancia que fingía Scorpius.

-          De cualquier manera, hay alumnos que llegan aquí sabiendo ciertos hechizos… 

-          James – murmuró por lo bajo Albus.

-          Quiero ver sus varitas – ordenó la prefecta. Albus extendió la suya con inseguridad, pero Scorpius lo hizo sin chistar.

-          Priori Incantatem – ordenó la chica. De la varita de Albus salió un hechizo de levitación de objetos que había estado practicando con James esa mañana. De la varita de Scorpius salió un Lumus bastante inocente.

-          ¿Lo ves? Hechizos de principiante – Scorpius le arrebató su varita a la chica y se fue a sentar junto a la ventana. Tras entregarle la varita a Albus, la prefecta se fue, no sin mirarlos a ambos con los ojos entrecerrados. Afuera, Septimus Nott le reclamaba a gritos y aseguraba que no era posible lo que decía porque esos dos niños eran los culpables. Pronto se escucharon risas en el corredor y algunos chicos gritando: “¡A Nott lo venció uno de primero!”. -          ¿Qué hubiera pasado si yo hubiera tenido un hechizo peligroso en mi varita? – preguntó Albus al irse a sentar al lado de Scorpius, jalando su pesado baúl.

-          Contaba con que no fuera así. Después de todo, no te defendiste, lo más probable era que no supieras con qué hechizos hacerlo.  Albus asintió ante el razonamiento. Se guardó de aclarar que sí sabía varios hechizos desgradables – especialmente algunos que James le había enseñado y/o había probado con él – pero que era lento de reacción. También se guardó de preguntar por qué razón lo había defendido de Nott. Después de todo, si él ayudara a un desconocido sería vergonzoso dar explicaciones sobre su comportamiento. Por ahora, lo dejaría así. Quizá con el tiempo, si se hacían más amigos… Aunque eso no era probable, porque Albus iba a ir a parar a Slytherin, James lo había dicho, y entonces probablemente estaría a solas con el chico Nott y … tragó saliva nuevamente.  -          Eh… ¿en qué casa crees quedar? – le preguntó entonces a Scorpius.

-          No lo sé – Scorpius se encogió de hombros y dio un golpecito sobre la ventana –. La que sea está bien, menos Hufflepuff. 

-          O Gryffindor… - pensó Albus en voz alta. Porque James estaba en Gryffindor.

-          Estoy de acuerdo – Scorpius le dirigió una gran sonrisa sincera que a Albus le agradó bastante.

-          Mi hermano mayor está en Gryffindor…

-          James Potter.

-          ¿Cómo sabes de él? 

-          Cualquiera que esté bien informado debe saber de los Potter, Potter. Claro, todo el mundo sabía de los Potter y la historia de su familia, de sus abuelos que habían muerto heróicamente protegiendo a su papá, de su padre que había derrotado a Voldemort etc., etc., etc. A veces era aburrido porque cuando él intentaba contarle algo a las otras personas por regla general ya lo sabían. Frunció el ceño. Si su vida era pública, ¿de qué se podía hablar entonces? -          Oye, Al, te apuesto diez galeones a que alguien se cae al lago – intervino de pronto Scorpius, sacándolo brúscamente de sus pensamientos.Albus soltó una carcajada por la que se sintió un poquito, apenas un poquito, culpable. -          Hecho. Un tal Charles Green fue misteriosamente levitado fuera del bote que lo llevaba a Hogwarts y Albus, entre risas que intentaba ocultar, prometió pagarle a Scorpius en cuanto les devolvieran su equipaje. O sea, cuando estuvieran sorteados.  La siguiente apuesta que hicieron ocurrió al día siguiente. Esta vez la inició Albus. -          Te apuesto a que Nott enseña el culo frente a todo el Gran Salón – apostó Al mientras caminaba al lado de Scorpius para el desayuno. Ahora ambos llevaban atuendos verdes.

-          ¡No puedes hacer eso!  - exclamó Scorpius, encantado de la vida – Es imposible al menos que uses el imperius y ese es un hechizo ilegal, si te…

-          No, no – Albus hizo un gesto con la mano para callarlo –. No sé si sepas que mi tío George es el dueño de la famosa cadena de bromas Sortilegios Weasley.

-          ¡Cierto! ¡No lo recordaba! – Scorpius pareció enojado con sí mismo por ese detalle – Pero, ¿cómo?

Albus no respondió abiertamente, sino que lo jaló hacia una orilla y sacó discretamente una pastailla de la bolsa de su túnica.  -          En el jugo.

-          Yo lo distraigo y tú te encargas de ello.

-          Hecho. Pasaron varias semanas de escabrosos ‘accidentes’ en los que Septimus Nott resultó repetida y variadamente mancillado antes de que los prefectos y profesores empezaran a sospechar seriamente de la pareja de Slytherins. Todo el mundo los observaba con curiosidad, pero no por considerarlos un peligro, sino por los antecedentes de sus familias. Apenas un mes después de su entrada a Hogwarts el pasado de los Malfoy y los Potter había sido olvidado para ser sustituido por la fama que sus hijos habían logrado.  Septimus Nott había sido el terror de Hogwarts por cuatro años y todos los Slytherin le debían cierto grado de respeto y temor a su fuerza bruta. Sin embargo, la corona se le había empezado a resbalar de la cabeza y había caído hecha pedazos en el momento en que Albus y Scorpius habían formalizado su alianza.  Los años que le quedaron en Hogwarts a Septimus no fueron para nada agradables. Cuando se graduó, el blanco de las bromas y venganzas de Albus y Scorpius se fue con él y los chicos de Slytherin parecieron bastante más calmados. Después de todo, ambos estaban conscientes de que se aproximaban los TIMOS y los ÉXTASIS no estaban tan lejos como parecían.  Aunque dicen que uno sólo necesita crear fama y tirarse a dormir. Para cuando Albus y Scorpius decidieron bajar el ritmo de sus travesuras ya habían dejado fama y seña en cada miembro del personal académico y en una buena parte de los alumnos en Hogwarts. Y todo con un asombroso récord promedio de una detención por cada diez travesuras. No sólo habían sido implícitamente declarados los líderes morales de Slytherin, sino que también inspiraban cierta reverencia por parte de las otras casas. Todos sabían que era mejor no meterse con ellos.  Todos excepto, por supuesto, James Potter, para quien Albus, siendo su hermano menor, jamás inspiraría respeto. Así que cuando Septimus Nott se graduó el asunto se convirtió en una batalla entre Potter Gryffindor y su pandilla y Potter Slytherin y aliados.  -          Te apuesto a que tu hermano grita que es marica en el banquete de fin de cursos.Albus miró a Scorpius totalmente alucinado. -          ¿En serio?  Scorpius asintió enfáticamente, con una gran sonrisa. -          ¿Cómo? Las pastillas del tío George no tienen ese efecto… Dime que no estás pensando en usar un imperius – lo miró con gesto severo.

-          Para nada. Aproveché esta semana que tuvimos libre tras los exámenes para hacer un experimento con las pastillas de tu tío. El resultado parece bastante satisfactorio.

-          Excelente – sonrió Albus, tirándose sobre un sillón - ¡Qué gran despedida va a tener! 

-          Ni lo menciones – Scorpius le guiñó un ojo y se levantó para irse a dormir. Albus se quedó en su lugar, reprimiendo un suspiro que amenazaba con escapársele. Y entonces se le bajó todo el color del rostro al notar que otra vez estaba casi suspirando por Scorpius. Tal vez el que debería gritar en el Gran Salón que era marica era otro Potter y no James. Pero de cualquier forma, fue James. Y, para sorpresa de Albus y Scorpius, en lugar de enojarse por la broma comenzó a reirse histéricamente y, cuando el banquete terminó, los felicitó por haberle dado tan buena batalla. Les dio la mano a cada uno y se dio la vuelta para alcanzar a sus amigos entre toda la gente que salía del comedor. Era la última noche que pasaba en Hogwarts con ellos.  Albus se quedó muy sorprendido, pero no pudo evitar mirar todo el rato la reacción de Scorpius. Estaba mirándolo fijamente cuando Scorpius reaccionó y miró su mano. -          Al…

-          ¿Eh?

-          Tu hermano nos dio la mano.

-          Sí. Albus no podía dejar de mirarlo. Cada detalle de Scorpius era fascinante. Desde su cabello, ¿cómo alguien podía tener el cabello así de rubio?, hasta sus ojos… brillantes ojos grises que… que se acercaban hacia él. Y gruesos labios carnosos… que se pegaban contra los suyos. Y finas manos con largos dedos que lo empujaban hacia la pared. Y la risa de James Potter en el fondo, orgulloso de su trampa de besos que se activaba al ponerla en las manos de dos personas. -          Ey, James – gritó Lily Potter, que llegaba agitada hasta donde su hermano mayor se retorcía de risa.

-          ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó él, ya sin aliento.

-          Te apuesto diez galeones a que mañana son novios.

James miró a su hermana y luego a los chicos que se besaban con una pasión que ni la mejor trampa de besos del mundo podía causar. -          Ni lo sueñes, enana. Esa apuesta está trucada.  Al otro día Albus y Scorpius bajaron a la plataforma 9 y ¾ tomados de la mano y se encontraron con sus padres. La escena causó la hilaridad de James: Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy estaban parados juntos esperándolos, Al y Scorp llegaron y se pararon frente a ellos. Los cuatro se miraron alternativamente sin saber bien qué decir. -          ¿Y veinte galeones a que a mamá le da un infarto? – insistió Lily.

-          Y correrá a papá y a Al de la casa. Hecho.


End file.
